Tactics
by Pyjamas
Summary: To celebrate the last day of school, the girls are supposed to dress revealingly and the guys like nerds. Which is why Takeru gets such a shock when Daisuke shows up. [Daikeru]


**Title: **Tactics  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.  
**Notes: **Written to celebrate yesterday being my last exam, and thus my last day of actually having to go into school. And because we had a day like this the day before the exams started, where most of the girls were sluts and some of the guys (some of the girls too) were nerds. I absolutely had to write something related to it. Enjoy.

* * *

Takeru stared dubiously at his full-length reflection. His sharply pressed, grey trousers were hoisted high enough to swing around his ankles, held up by patterned braces and exposing his white socks. The light green, long-sleeved shirt he wore was tucked in, and buttoned up at the cuffs. His hair had been combed carefully into a neat, centre parting and he had dotted three large freckles on each of his cheeks with one of his brother's soft eyeliner pencils. What stood out the most, though, were the hideously huge and round glasses that he had pushed the glass out of and was wearing to complete the theme. 

At least nobody could complain he didn't look the part.

He had to admit, though, he felt more than comforted when he met up with Miyako and Iori for the ritual walk to school. Well, not Iori so much; he'd made a slight effort by wearing a tie, tucking his shirt in and parting his hair, but he hadn't nearly gone to the same lengths as Takeru had. Miyako on the other hand…well, Takeru wouldn't have been surprised if men leaned out of their car windows as they drove past and offered her money in exchange for a good time. Her long hair was pulled up into high bunches and fastened with pink ribbons tied in bows. The tight, white shirt she was wearing, with a dangerous number of undone buttons, left nothing to the imagination, and her bright pink skirt was almost nonexistent. Takeru wasn't even going to hazard a guess at the height of the heels she was wearing, and he found himself suppressing a snigger when he noticed her _almost_ overdone make-up. Shiny pink gloss adorned her lips while her eyes were lined with dark kohl and what looked like they might have been fake eyelashes. She didn't notice his snigger, and grabbed him roughly by the arm when he was close enough to reach.

"Take your time, why don't you, Takeru?"

"But I'm not late-"

"Never mind that now! Just come on!"

There was no time for the poor blonde to be confused as Miyako took off, still attached to his arm, down the road. Iori hurried after them and sent Takeru an apologetic look. "She's been like this all morning. I think she's just keen to get to school today."

Fingers snapped inside Takeru's head. Of course; Miyako had been looking forward to today ever since it had been arranged. She was always complaining that she had so few opportunities to dress like a slag, and this was her chance to change that.

Because today was a very special day for all of them, as it was their last day of compulsory education, and the week prior someone had suggested that everybody should dress up as either a slut or a geek to celebrate. Miyako was all over the plan as soon as she had heard about it, just as Daisuke had been. Takeru grinned as he thought of Daisuke, and wondered what kind of nerdy get-up he would arrive in.

They got to school a great deal earlier than usual, due to Miyako's hurrying and her disregard for oncoming traffic whenever the need to cross the road arose. The blonde hardly had time to make gestures to convey his apologies to the irate drivers for his friend's ability to walk blindly into the road due to the constant tugging on his arm; he was having enough difficulty staying on his feet. It was a wonder to him how she was managing to stay balanced in those heels; he certainly wouldn't have managed, he'd have broken an ankle or three.

It didn't take them long to find Hikari who, Takeru observed fondly, still managed to look innocent even when she was trying to look like a slut. She had tied her hair up in short pigtails, donned a tiny black skirt and a white shirt similar to that of Miyako. Her shoes, however, were not quite as high; rather the heels were fairly small. She too had drawn freckles on her cheeks, and it reminded Takeru of how similar the two of them could be at times.

The moment she spotted them she squealed and ran over, hesitating when she found that she wasn't quite sure who she should hug first. Eventually she settled for Miyako, who had also started shrieking.

"Aw, Hikari!" Miyako got in the first word. "You look so adorable!"

She laughed, and Hikari joined in. "That wasn't quite the look I was going for. You, on the other hand, look like a common prostitute!"

Takeru watched as they chattered and giggled, and idly looked around. He was rather disappointed that Daisuke hadn't shown up; he was usually there by now. Maybe he had slept in for too long? Or maybe making himself look like a geek was taking him longer than he'd expected it to, so he was running late? Either way, the blonde was eager for him to hurry up and arrive. He wanted to see what his friend had managed to make of the nerdy theme.

"Gosh, look at you, Takeru!" He turned, distracted, to see a grinning Hikari standing in front of him. "You make such a cute nerd. Where'd you get the glasses?"

He smiled. "They used to belong to my grandma, and I found them in a box while my mother was spring cleaning."

"Have they actually got glass in them?" She went to poke at them to see, but he grabbed her wrist before she could.

"No! Careful, you'll poke my eye out."

She giggled, and looked as if she was about to say something else before she stopped, her gaze fixed on something behind Takeru. He heard a wolf whistle, and turned to see what was so interesting. His jaw dropped.

The figure waltzing towards them had outdone himself. His sleeveless, unbuttoned shirt had been tied up into a bow to show off his toned stomach. His skirt was barely long enough to cover himself, but the hair on his legs was less obvious courtesy of his fishnet tights. His shoes had tiny heels like Hikari's, no doubt because he wouldn't have been able to walk in anything higher, and his hair was pulled up into high bunches that looked more like topknots. He had even gone to the effort of applying make-up and painting his fingernails.

Takeru was stunned. He was sure Hikari wasn't faring much better, and Iori looked as if he was going to faint. Miyako, however, came to her senses reasonably quickly. "…Daisuke? Why are you dressed like that?"

He grinned at her and struck a pose. "It _is_ Slut Day. I'm just playing the part."

"You're a guy. You're meant to be a nerd, not a slut."

"Who can tell?"

"Everybody who's not blind can tell. Oh well, I guess I don't mind too much; I look more like a slut than you do so it's ok."

He winked at her before turning to Takeru and eyeing him up and down. The blonde found himself blushing. "Well, well, if it isn't my favourite geek. Looking particularly sexy today, might I add."

Daisuke slung his arm around his waist and leered at him, making him blush even more. Takeru, however, refused to let himself be ridiculed. If anyone deserved ridiculing, it was the brunette. So, still blushing, he returned the gesture and snaked his arm around his friend's shoulders. "You're not looking too bad yourself. Did Jun do your nails for you? Surely you didn't do them yourself."

"For your information," Daisuke leaned closer, "I did do them myself. I did all this myself." Then, louder, just to make sure everyone heard, "A kiss, you say? Oh alright then, after all, how could I possibly refuse?"

Before Takeru had a chance to protest, his friend had pressed their lips together. He had to fight the impulse to close his eyes and respond until Daisuke pulled back, beaming. "I'm sorry; I got lipstick all over your mouth. Shall I clean it off for you?"

"No!" Takeru turned to look helplessly at the rest of his gawking friends who, at the same time, were having a lot of trouble suppressing their laughter. His desperate expression turned into something devious, and he grabbed Daisuke by the arm. "Could you excuse us, for a minute?" He didn't wait for a reply before he pulled his friend around a corner and away from prying eyes.

"You're going to get us caught out if you keep doing things like that."

Daisuke merely chuckled and wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him closer. "You worry too much, 'Keru. With this get-up, I was bound to pull something like that. I could do it all day and they wouldn't think anything of it."

"I guess." Takeru gave Daisuke a quick hug and, after a glance in both directions, a peck on the lips. The brunette chuckled again.

"Don't worry about it. It's the last day, so I'm going to be hanging off your arm all the time and no one will suspect a thing. I promise. After all, who could resist me?"

The blonde laughed. "Certainly not me." When his laughter stopped, he took a step back from Daisuke. "Alright. Just…be careful, yeah? Don't go too over the top."

"Takeru, darling," Daisuke smirked, "I need to go over the top, or else everyone's going to start gossiping. So I suggest you just play dumb and enjoy it."

Unable to stop himself, Takeru started to laugh again. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you seriously in that outfit."

Daisuke snorted, clearly not impressed. "At least I don't look as stupid as you do."

"You keep telling yourself that; you look far more ridiculous than me." The blonde unwrapped Daisuke's arms and started to walk off. "Come on, we'd better get back out there before they start getting suspicious."

"Alright, wait up." The brunette rushed after him and took hold of his hand, threading their fingers together, for the world to see. "Love the glasses, by the way. They're very 'you'."


End file.
